


Bemari, kyttä ja dinosauruksia

by Merda_Ipsum_Scriptis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ehkä, Explicit Language, Multi, Niinkuin aikuisten oikeasti, Oikeasti se lukeminen loppuu nyt, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, Paskaa, Perustuu ropeen, Suomi | Finnish, Suosittelen ettet lue, kiroilua, Älä lue töissä
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merda_Ipsum_Scriptis/pseuds/Merda_Ipsum_Scriptis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paskea perustuen da-ropeen. Jatkuu vaihtelevan mittaisissa pätkissä.</p><p>"...on faija taas ylpee.." Hienosti poika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hei kaikki, minä täällä vaan.  
> Kyseessä siis paska ficintekele, jota lukee ehkä 3 ihmistä. Kaikki faktat on vääriä ja se mitä on oikein tehty, on vahinko. Ei tarvii tulla itkemään myöskään "mut ei seksi toimi noin" koska ette käy sitä itkemässä noissa homestukkarien "40cm munaa lipsahti suoraan sisään ja kaikki nautti"-ficeissäkään.
> 
> Öö kaikki mielipiteet ovat omia ja en suosittele lukemaan töissä. Itsehän kirjoitan tätä töissä mikä selittää osan kirjoitusvirheistä. Loput on saamattomuuteni tulosta.
> 
> Alkuun saatte kaiken valmiina olevan materiaalin, sen jälkeen aina sen mitä saan kirjoitettua aka vitusti lyhyempää
> 
> Ainii pitää tägää kiroilu.
> 
>  
> 
> \-- liikuttaa aikaa  
> Ja  
> ++ vaihtaa näkökulmaa, jossette ite tajua. Tyhäm.

Pyörittelin kahvikuppia käsissäni, tuulettimen lavat pitivät hiljaista kolinaa. "Hei, Andy!" käänsin päätäni nähdäkseni kuka halusi huomioni. Päivystäjä, niinpä tietenkin. "Sähän johdit tätä liigajuttua, niitä mitänenyoli, Avvarit? Ihan sama, tahdot varmaan olla kohta pidätysselleillä. Partio on tuomassa sisään jotain oletettua jäsentä, ajo turhan holtittomasti niin saadaan ainakin pidettyä yön yli..." Viittasin ymmärtäneeni, särvin kahvit naamaan, vilkaisin valokuvaa pöydälläni ja olin valmis. 

Avvar oli järjestäytynyt rikollisliiga joka oli hajotettu omiin alaliigoihinsa. Kuin Kiinan triadit mutta Euroopasta tulleiden pyörittämä. Tarkalleen ottaen Pohjois-Euroopasta, Britanniasta ja alppimaista, pois lukien ranskan ja italian. Juuri tämän hajoitetun rakenteen vuoksi oli vaikeaa saada tärkeitä johtajia nalkkiin ja jäseniä tuomiolle. 

Samaiset paskat olivat murhanneet viisi vuotta sitten vaimoni sekä suloiset lapsemme. Sen jälkeen en ollut antanut yhdellekään avvarille armoa, jos vain oli mahdollisuus pistää saasta päiviltä niin...

 

Pysähdyin tasaamaan tunteeni ennen pidätystiloihin menemistä. Vaikka olin monta vuotta johtanut tutkimuksia meidän piirissämme niin se ei ollut valmistanut minua siihen mikä selleillä odotti. 

Kaltereiden takana seisoi nuori mies, arvioin 24 vuotiaaksi, mutta jumalauta tämän kokoa. Pidätetty oli minua vähintään päänmitan pidempi eikä kukaan paikallaolijoistakaan oikein pystynyt haastamaan. Hartiat leveät ja paita pullisteli siihen malliin, että jos jengiläinen päättäisi heittäytyä hankalaksi niin olisimme pulassa. 

Pitkäksi venähtänyt tukanreuhka laskeutui päähän sidotun bandanan yli, huomasin bandanassa linnunsiipiä edustavan kuvion. "Jaa, Kiirunanaiipiä", vanki valpastui ja katsoi suoraan silmiin. Hänen olivat siniset, laitoin merkille. Olisin vain halunnut ampua tuon paskan selliinsä.

"Kyllä, mut älä huoli, ei olla sun nahkas perässä",  vanki vastaili ylimielisesti. 

"Okei mikä tämän huumoriveikon nimi on?" ärähdin, mielialani laski laskemistaan. Se laski vähän vielä lisää kun sain nuoren naiskonstaapelin kiinni vilkuilemasta vangin haaruksia. Konstaapeli karahti punaiseksi kun huomasi minun nähneen. 

"Tosta ei löytynyt mitään tietoja koneelta mutta vastaa vahvasti kuvailua kiirunansiipien jäsenestä Rövistä" "se tarkoittaa..takamusta" "Joo se mä oon, sanovat Röviksi kun oon aina perseen perässä" vanki nauroi omalle kommentilleen. 

"Noniin herra 'Röv', vietät yön tässä hotellissa ja aa-" en ehtinyt lopettaa kun jengiläinen oli kurkottanut kätensä kaltereiden välistä, napannut lähintä poliisia takin selkämyksestä ja kolauttanut tajuttomaksi kaltereitansa vasten. "Juu ei, mähän en tähän lintuhäkkiin jää" 

Minulla oli jo virka-aseelle toisessa ja radiopuhelin toisessa kädessä. "Lisää jengiä alas, tarvitaan apua", Röv oli jo kaivanut tajuttoman poliisin aseen ja ampunut sellistä lukon auki. Huomasin kuinka tämän jälkeen  mies hylkäsi aseen, ammuin sitä hartiaan. Osuma ei edes hidastunut jengiläistä mutta kun ovesta ryntäsi lisää poliiseja aseet kädessä, rikollisen vauhti hidastui, ryntäsin kohti jättiä ja latasin käsivarteen voimaa. Ekalla olisi onnistuttava, löin ihmisperseen  tajuttomaksi takaa. " Viekää pois, kunnon vankilaan ja heittäkää avain menemään."

 

\--

 

Katselin vahingon iloisesti kun vankilan lääkintämiehet putsasivat jätin haavaa. Vanki oli sidottu hoitopöytään ja ampumahaavaan kaadettiin jodia. Karjunta kertoi, että mies oli viimeistään nyt hereillä. Jumala siunatkoon työhönsä kyllästyneitä lääkintämiehiä.

 

Ainoa hyvä jengiläinen oli kuollut jengiläinen mutta toiseksi parhaan oli pakko olla se mitä näin edessäni. Yksi vanginvartijoista pujotti kuristuspannan ihmisperseen kaulan ympäri ja kiristi löysät pois, toiset kaksi vartijaa iskivät käsiraudat kouriin. Kirjaimellisesti iskivät, ei mitään yritystäkään raudoittaa niin kuin laki vaati. “Noniin sinä paska ihmiskunnan kengän pohjassa, saatiin sulle hyvä kakku leivottua. Ei tarvittu edes oikeudenkäyntiä kun niin mukavasti rupesit itse riehumaan ja tuomarin siskonpojalta löit tajun. Täytyy onnitella suorastaan. Vitun erinomainen tempaus. Mätänet alkuun kaksi vuotta ja eiköhän saada siihen lisää kun päästetään isot pojat leikkimään kanssa” “eikai siin sit kyttä, ime mun mulkkua. Tuun tuolta pihalle alle kahteen kuukauteen” Naurahdin vangille ja jäin seuraamaan kun se vietiin pitkää käytävää kohden uusia majoitteitaan. Kuului vähemmän huutelua kuin yleensä mutta sentään Karhu huuteli tavallisen tapaansa ämmäksi tekemisestä, vastoin normaalia vangittu lihapää vastasi “joo vittu katotaan vaan, tuu tänne sanomaan”

Siinä olisi matsi jonka haluaisin nähdä. Karhu, lempinimensä veroinen kokonsa suhteen. Entinen jugoslavian armeijan soturi, tuomittu raiskauksista, törkeistä pahoinpitelyistä ja taposta. Ja vastassa joku itseään täynnä oleva avvarien ihmisperse. Yhteiskunta voittaisi joka tapauksessa. 

Tein mielessäni muistiinpanon, että kävisin kaljalla vanginvartijatuttujeni kanssa. 

 

\---

 

Oli kulunut useampia viikkoja avvarin vangitsemisesta, kentällä se ei vaikuttanut mihinkään. Etelässä joku jengeistä oli päästänyt karjaa vapaaksi ja pohjoisessa oltiin ryöstetty toisen “suvun” omistama ilotalo. Ei mitään mikä kiinnostaisi minua, tappakoon toisensa niin helpolla päästäisiin.

Olin kuullut huhuja, kuinka ihmisperse istui joka toinen viikko eristyksessä epäiltynä toisten avvar jengien jäsenten surmista. Mitään ei pystytty todistamaan. Ja, kuulin vihdoin huhun Karhusta ja avvarinpaskasta.

“Joo jumalauta et usko tätä”, Robertson, vanginvartija jonka kanssa istuin oluella,  pauhasi “se sun avvaris.. Siis huh. No siis sä tiiät Karhun? Ja kuinka se tykkää pistää isotkin pojat hetkeksi omikse ämmikseen eikä kukaan mahda asialle oikein mitään” nyökkäsin, “ja vartijoita ei pahemmin kiinnosta, ihan sama mitä tekevät, yhteiskunta voittaa” “kuin suoraan omat ajatukseni” “näin vähän arvelin mutta siis, seurattiin vähän liikkeitä. Oli tullut sanaa vasikoilta että tänään lähtisi tulokkaalta peppuneitsyys. Normaalikeissi. No siinähän se tulokas oli siivousta suorittamassa suihkuhuoneessa kun nalle kavereineen pamahtaa kylään. Dialogista en tiedä mutta molempien juttuja kuunnelleena uskaltaisin väittää ettei siinä hyvää huomenta toivoteltu”

Siemaisin oluttani, nyt hän tämä meni mielenkiintoiseksi. “Eka tietenkin avvaria lähtee tavoittelemaan pari nallen hännystelijää, se  kuitenkin nappaa moppinsa, lyö sen paskaksi toisen selkään ja iskee käteen jääneen kappaleen jäljelle jääneen rintaan. Nääkään ei siis ollut mitään pikkukaloja. Nalle lähtee itse ja loput hännystelijät ja ankaran kamppailun jälkeen, se sun avvaris laittoi kyl parastaan, tilanne on siinä pisteessä että tulokas on pakotettu polvilleen ja nalle työntämässä kyrpäänsä sen suuhun. Ja nyt”

Robertson keskeyttää kun pöytäämme tuodaan uudet oluet sekä suolapähkinöitä. “Ja nyt tulee se mitä kukaan ei ole aiemmin tehnyt.. Siis tulokkaalla on kurkku täynnä kyrpää, kaikki raajat muiden hallinnassa, törkeä alivoimatilanne ja mitä se tekee? Se vittu purasee nalle kyrvän poikki”

Olin tukehtua juomaani, Robertson nousi takomaan selkääni “se teki mitä!?”, “ irtipoikki, eikä siinä edes kaikki. Se sama jätkä sulkas suustaan kyrvän jämät ja lähti puremaan nallen vatsaa kunnes siinäkin oli haavat, nyt vasta hännystelijät tajuaa irrottaa otteensa ja näkee mitä on meneillään. Ne jätkät jäätyi suoraan tilanteeseen, sen sijaan se sun avvaris, se nappaa nallea kiinni revitystä haaruksesta ja takoo nallen naamaa kunnes saa nyrkkinsä tungettua sen suusta. Ottaa sitten ne kyrvän rämmäleet maasta ja tunkee ne Karhun nieluun” “Hyi saatana Hyi helvetti Hyi vittu” “äläpä, ei ole vieläkään ohi, tässä kohtaa ollaan jo kaikki mellakkavarusteissa juoksemassa kohti suihkutiloja, näin räikeetä tapausta ei voitu kattoa läpi sormien. Vastaan meitä juoksee nallen hännystelijät ja kuullaan sellanen tällänen ääni”

Robertson läiskyttää toisella kädellä kyynärtaivettaan. Flap flap flap. “Ei vitussa” “voi kyllä, tullaan paikalle niin nalle on nelinkontin ja avvaripaska vetelee sitä takaa kivespussit iloisesti heiluen” 

Hiljaisuus laskeutuu ja molemmat juomme tuopeistamme. Robertson jatkaa “ei tehnyt yhtään vastarintaa kun otimme haltuun, lähettiin dumppaamaan eristykseen, ja no sinne oli pakko kävellä koko selliosaston läpi. Nyt sitten on vangeilla uusi top dog kun jätkällä roikkui vielä verta ja rääppeitä pitkin partaa ja perässä tuodaan paareilla uikuttavaa Karhua...ei kai tässä, nallukka sai viimein mitä ansaitsikin ja teiän jätkä ei oo poistumassa eristyksestä pitkiin pitkiin aikoihin. Pääsee mielentilatutkimukseenkin…” 

Hymyilin ja en voinut olla naurahtamatta “tuo sama lihapää uhosi pääsevänsä vapaaksi alle kahden kuukauden…” Robertsonkin tyrskähteli “juu vitut on”

Robertson katsoi kelloonsa “perkele, täytyy mennä muija kutsui anopin kylään, mutta tässä sulle jotain” hän laski kasetin pöydälle. “kenekään muun ei tarvii tietää”

 

\--

Katselin kasetin kotonani. Se oli juuri se mitä olin arvellut. Kameran tallenne Robertsonin kuvailemista tapahtumista. 

Ihmisperseen repliikit pystyin lukemaan huulilta mutta Karhu oli selin. 

Puistelin päätäni, jos minuun verrattuna avvari oli ollut jätti niin mikä helvetti Karhu olisi ollut? Vuori? Jollen olisi etukäteen tiennyt yhteenoton tulosta niin olisin pitänyt tätäkin vain vanhan toistona. Järkyttävän kokoinen paskaläjä kavereineen tulossa raiskaamaan jonkun yksin olevan onnettoman, selvä peli.. Paitsi ei. 

Kävin hakemassa jääkaapista soodaveden ja palasin parahiksi näkemään lopun kuinka varsi napsahti poikki ja kuinka seuraavassa sekuntissa varrenloppu oli jo toisen körmyn rinnassa. Oli pakko hetken vain ihailla tulokkaan voimaa, iskukohdassa oli kuitenkin rintarankaa tiellä. 

Katsoin nauhaa kasvavan yökötyksen kanssa, mitä sairaita paskoja..Nauha rupesi olemaan siinä kohtaa missä vanginvartijat olivat lähteneet huoneesta.

Katsoin kuin hypnotisoitunteena kuinka avvari levitti verta käsistään liukasteeksi ja asetti itsensä Karhun aukolle. Sontaläjä käänsi katseensa suoraan kameraan kuin olisi tiennyt, että katsoisin tallenteen, ja työntyi sisään.

Koitin olla välittämättä katseesta ja säilyttää ammattimaisen objektiivisuuden mutta katseeni karkaili näkemään kuinka jengiläisen liikkui edestakaisin toisen vangin tiukkuudessa.

 

MITÄ HELVETTIÄ, tunsin housujeni kiristävän, mitä helvetin helvettiä!? Tuijotin seisokkia inhoten, kylmän suihkun aika. 

Heitin vaatteeni vihaisesti kylpyhuoneen lattialle ja ryntäsin ryöppyävän veden alle. Suljin silmäni ja näin vain avvarinpaskan tuijottavat silmät edessäni, sen rytmin jolla tämä oli liikuttanut lanteitaan ja alistanut toisen. Kuin varkain toinen käteni livahti alas sivelemään paisunutta elintäni, otin varresta kiinni ja kuljetin kättäni koko pituudelta. Alitajuntani loihti eteeni ajatuksen siitä miltä tuntuisi jos jokin noin eläimellinen painaisi minut vasten suihkun seinää…

SEIS! Yritin komentaa alitajuntaani, paskasäkki on alinta kuraa, avvari, kaiken lisäksi mies. Mikään noista ei kiinnosta minua! Silti en voinut olla näkemättä nuorta avvaria pumppaamassa lanteillaan. 

Tulin.  _ Enhän minä edes pidä miehistä... _

 

+++

 

Punnersin, sata, satayks, satakaks...Eristyksessä voinut oikein muutakaan ja meikäläisen tempun jälkeen ei parennut olla rapakunnossa. Satakuus, sataseittemä, satakasi…

Nallukkapaskan veri maistui vieläkin, ihan kuin ne antais tänne tarpeeksi vettä pesuun. Hyvä kun juodakseen sai. Mitäköhän oli mennyt, neljä päivää? Viikko?

No regrets tho, pidin taukoa punnertamisessa, viesti oli lähetetty. Kukaan tän paskamajan tovereista ei koittais mitään. Varsinkaan heimovelit, hah vittu. Parasta oli ettei niistä löytynyt todisteita, vartijat heitti vaan meikäläisen fiiliksellä eristykseen.

No nyt tosin oli todisteita, ihan kunnolla. Oli pakko onnitella vähäsen itteään. Hyvä veto nähdä se kamera, ois ne mut syylliseksi tienneet muutenkin mutta nyt sain ehkä laitettua sille etsivänrääpäleelle vähän verenpainetta. Salee se katsois nauhan.

 

Pistin pitkäkseni lavitsalle, sitä ei oltu otettu pois mutta varmana vain koska kellään ollut oikean kokoista jakaria. Ei siksi että laki vaati, vitut, meikäläinenhän oli nyt number uno, se vanki josta vartijat ei tykännyt.

Paitsi ehkä se yksi tytyvartija. Ja se aamun hintti apulaissyyttäjä.

 

Rapsuttelin kiviäni samalla, oisin varnaan muuten ruvennut tumputtamaan ellei meikäläisen oven takana olis koko ajan juoksennellut joku. Ei koskaan hyvä merkki. Tai no, mitä tässä nyt haettiin. 

 

Luukku avattiin. “Vanki, kasvot seinää päin. Kädet selän taakse” pyörittelin vähän persettäni, just because “haluutteks teki tätä? Ei oo helppoo olla suosituin mut kyllähän mä sun kanssas lähen mielelläni tansseih-” kuten odotettua, lyönti tuli ristiselkään patukalla. “Nyt se turpa tukkoon” “no mutta herra vartija” tuli uusi lyönti, oli pakko mennä polvilleen, “mistä te tiesitte että tämä saa meikäläisen syttymään”. Liian löysästä suusta kärsii koko ruumis.Tosin...lyöminen lakkasi ja raudat lyötiin kouriin. Aivan, niinpä tietenkin. Tarina minusta ja nallenpojasta oli tietenkin levinnyt ei-vuorossa olleiden korviin.

 

“Vanki, poliisit ovat tulleet tapaamaan sinua. Parempi käyttäytyä kunnolla tai mennään pihan kautta” hah, räkänokkavartija koitti pelotella. “Voi kuule, se saattoi olla eilispäivänä kun sä lopetit mutsis tissin imemisen mutta toi...ei vaan toimi hei” “no itse kerjäsit tätä”. Käveltiin siinä sitten pihalle. Jätkät oli nostaa punttia, pelaamassa palloa, huoraamassa...mitä ikinä. Vartija koitti vielä, kovaan ääneen “kas minulle tuli puhelu, menempä puhumaan sen tuonne sisälle” nyt kaikki huomasivat viimeistään meikäläisen. Pikkuvartijapaskan rotannaamalle tuli sadistinen hymy ja se lyllersi äkkiä takaisin sisälle. Jaa vai luuli uutukainen, että meikäläinen saisi turpiinsa ja oppisi nöyryyttä. Vitut.

 

Edes kädet selän takana musta ei ollut nöyrtymään. Räkäisin maahan ja katselin kun pari pikku urosta kierteli lähemmäs, “jaa tässäkö on rohkeimmat idiootit” “älä vittu kutsu idiootiks hinttari” nostin vain kulmiani “oke oke oke räkärousku, en vielä tapa sua. Parempi käydä speksit läpi, sä tiiät Karhun, sä tiiät sen jengin. Kuten näet, ei näy karhuu ja ei näy jengii. Sekin paskakasa kato luuli, että oisin vaaraton ilman käsiä mut...se siirtyi laulamaan sopraanon paikkaa, jos kässäät” 

Fiksumpi noista kahdesta kässäs. “Jäbä hei toi on oikeesti, Felipe sano että toi puri Karhun vatsan halki” “ja kyrvän” lisäsin iloisesti “ja kyrvän”

Nyt se tyhmempikin tajusi. Jätkät luikki karkuun. Saatoin nauraa perään. Keijuhomot katselivat omasta nurkastaan, miettien vissiin siirtooaan. Niiden puhemies lähti delegaation kanssa tulemaan kohti, varmaan tarjoamaan persettään suojelusta vastaan. 

Vartijapaska ilmestyi kuitenkin paikalle keskeyttämään, ilmiselvästi vittuuntuneena etten ollut ottanut turpiini. “Okei neidit, katellaan myöhemmin”

 

Sadistinen pikkunäätä ohjaili meikäläisen suljettuun vierailutilaan. “Hei laamanterska, otatko nää rannerenkaatkin irti?”, vanginvartija oli jo tempaisemassa meikäläistä lättyyn kun muisti pleksin toisella puolella olevan todistajia. 

 

Päästyäni eroon metallista iholla ja laamanterskasta, otin hyvän silmäyksen pleksin toiselle puolelle. “Ah lemppari kyttäni, tuliko ikävä? Mä muistelen sua aina lämmöllä kun metallipunkka painaa teikäläisen luodinreikää ja toisessa kädessä pitelen kullia”

“Turpa tukkoon. Tässä ovat ylikomisario Ladner ja apulaispoliisipäällikkö Wolfe sekä nuorempi agentti Odett keskusrikospoliisista. Kaikki liian hyviä ihmisiä siihen, että heidän pitäisi olla kanssasi tekemisissä”

“Kulta sä sanot tän ihan kuin yrittäisit satuttaa mua”, oho! Huomasin että viimeinen herja osui johonkin. Etsivä väisti hetkeksi katsetta ja tämän hartiat jännittyivät enemmän.

“Olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa kuinka hauska olit. Emme suinkaan tulleet huumorisi vuoksi vaan” etsivänrääpäle selaili papereita. Mulkoilin sillä välin muut esitellyt, pappapoliisit olivat juuri sen näköisiä että pyörittelevät papereita pöydällä. Agentti joku tytönheitukka joka teki muistiinpanoja tupsukoristeisella kynällä. Ei helvetti.

 

“Vaan herra Craig Kithridinpoika Røvhul, tulimme tarjoamaan diiliä”, nautin kun näin kuinka vaikeaa tuon lauseen sanominen oli.

 

++

 

Sanat jotka jouduin päästämään suustani maistuivat karvaalle, tuo paskaläjä virnuili kaiken lisäksi kuin ymmärtäen voittaneensa ensimmäisen erän. Pistäisin tuon laitakaupungin mätänemisjätteen vielä kärsimään.

“Äitisi on ollut hyvin viisas piilottaessaan kaiken tiedon isästäsi, edes oikeasta nimestäsi ei voinut päätellä mitään, vielä vähemmän ..kutsumanimeltään..” ylikomisario pohjusti mielestäni liikaa asiaa. Olisi vain voinut tokaista asiansa, ei tuo ihmisperse varmaankaan jaksa des ymmärtänyt lauserakennetta.

“Ja nyt kun tiedämme enemmän”, vanki nojautui tuolissaan vain rennompaan asentoon, aivan kuin hän muka johtaisi tilannetta. Puristelin käsiäni nyrkkiin pöydän alla. 

“Ja olemme selvittäneet isäsi ja hänen asemansa, olemme päättäneet tarjota diiliä” hymyilin tuo paska!  Kehtasiko se hymyillä!! “Vapautuisit vankilasta muutamassa viikossa ja katsoisimme sormien välistä mahdollisia tekojasi…” odotin kauhulla ‘mutta’a, se oli se kohta mitä inhosin kaikista eniten koko juonessa ja sopimuksessa. “Mutta vastineeksi haluamme sinun auttavan meitä”

 

Mikä helvetti minun tuuriani riivasi, sen kerran kun saan erityisen ärsyttävän paskan kaduilta linnaan niin sen on oltava klaaninjohtajan kakkosmiehen poika ja vielä sellaisen klaanin joka oli riidoissa oikean kohteemme kanssa. Niin paljon syitä miksi diilin piti onnistua.

 

Jätti nosti yhden sormen pystyyn kuin kysyäkseen, hän katsoi ivallisesti minua kohden ja päästi huulillaan sanat joista olisin vain halunnut repiä koko kurkkuputken auki, “no kyttä, kauanko olin vangittuna?”

En voinut kuin niellä sappeni ja nyrpistellä. “Saatoit voittaa ensimmäinen erän mutta vielä sinun koko kansasi on kitketty kaupungistani” “etsivä!” “...pahoittelen, olin asiaton..” ampuisin tuota paskaa vielä, ampuisin jonnekin missä se tuntuisi vaikka se maksaisi minulle virkamerkin.

“No herrat herrat meikäpoika on paksunahkainen ja kestää tämän mutta te tarviitte mun versio? Vittuuks  siinä sitten, possessa joku josta pitää päästä eroon? Ei huolta, heimovelit on hoidettu, nallukka on hoidettu. Ulkopuolella klaani aiheuttaa probleemaa? Meitsi duunaa” 

 

Olisiko tämä saatanan talidomi muka meidän ainoa vaihtoehtomme? 

 

“On tapahtunut korkean profiilin sieppaus ja sieppaajat ovat olleet avvareita, käsittääksemme eteläisiä heimoja”, vanki näytti heti kiinnostuneemmalta, “lähetämme etsivän perään mutta hän ei tule pärjäämään yksin tässä teht-” 

Vanki keskeutti törkeästi “ei ne oo eteläisii”. Apulaispoliisipäällikön kulmille kohosi ryppy, “ miten niin eivät ole?” “ei ne runkkarit nyt helvetti olis heti lähtenyt omille mailleen, aivoja peliin nevari”

Oli oudon tyydyttävää kuunnella Wolfen saavan näpeilleen. 

“Mut joo, te haluutte että myyn vähän omia? Helppo homma, mites kyttä liittyy kuvioon?” “kyttä liittyy” otin oman puheenvuoroni. “Siten että tulen aluksi valitettavasti tähän loukkoon asukiksi muutamiksi viikoiksi, niin ei näytä liian epäilyttävältä miksi pyörisit heti vapauduttuasi ei-avvarin kanssa. Ja ennen kuin sanot että eikö se olisi aika vitun tyhmää soluttautumista niin ei. Tallit, hyvä on” korjasin kun näin ihmisperseen olevan keskeyttämässä “oletettavasti tapoit tämän osaston muut avvarit ja ulkomaailmassa minut kohdattuaan avvar ei ole ollut pitkään elossa.”

 

\--

 

Se oli sovittu, ajoin osan hiuksistani lyhyeksi, liimailin metallipaloja korvalehtiini ja muutaman naamanikin sekä mustalla tussilla silmänympärykset yrittäen hakea narkomaanien näköä. Onnistuin kohtuullisen hyvin. Huokaisin syvään, sadattelin mielessäni ja alistuin käsirautoihin laitettavaksi. 

Minut talutettiin kuin palkintolehmä läpiosaston. Ihmettelin missä huutelu viipyi sillä olinhan sentään pienikokoinen mies, todella helppo saalis. Nostin katseeni ja ymmärsin, se avvarinpaska oli noussut seisomaan vasten kaltereitaan ja tuntui suorastaan valvovan kuka avaisi suunsa ensimmäisenä, kukaan ei uskaltanut. Karhu oli palautettu takaisin omaan selliinsä mutta oli käpertynyt kulmaan pois ihmisperseen katseen alta. 

Olin ehkä pienen hippusen kiitollinen avvarinpaskalle tästä. En olisi välttämättä kestänyt väkijoukkojen mylvintää, herjoja ja sitäkin pahempaa.

Minut ohjattiin muutaman sellin päähän avvarista, tämä ei ollut osa suunnitelmaa. Mutta en voinut valitta, roolini olisi ollut samantien pilalla. Piti toivoa jotain ihmettä.

 

Vartijat lähtivät ja sellien ovet avattiin, en yllättynyt suuresti kun ihmisperse liikkui lähemmäs. Se mikä yllätti oli tämän järjenjuoksu. Olinhan toivonut ihmettä, tässä se taisi olla. Avvar puolikkaalla aivosolulla.

“Jätkä” ihmisperse puhutteli sellitoveriani, jotain latinoa, “tää uus kaveri lähtee mun mukaani ja sä otat mitä ikinä jämiä tuolta kaivankaan, ymmärretty? “ mies vain nyökytteli kiivaasti “ja sä lihapala, paas hippulat vinkuen, toivottavasti et ehtinyt kotiutumaan”

Minua sysättiin voimakkaasti enkä voinut kuin liikkua töytöisyn suuntaan.

Jos olisin ollut missä tahansa muualla kuin peitetehtävässä niin…saatoin vain alistua kohtaloon ja säästää kostoaikeeni myöhemmälle.

 

Avvarinpaskan edellinen sellikaveri kipitti ohitsemme uuteen kotiinsa, minut sysäistiin vapautuneeseen punkkaan. Nousin sadatellen “kyllä mä nyt vittu osaan kävellä itsekin..”  pienessä sellissä sen tajusi kunnolla. Ihmisperse oli iso, ja minulla ei ollut virka-asetta tällä kertaa mukana. 

Tunsin pitkästä aikaa ripauksen puhdasta alkukantaista pelkoa, jos tuo keksisi tehdä mitään niin olisin pulassa. Vanginvartijoihin ei ollut luottamista, kukaan ei tiennyt kuka oikeasti olin ja se oli selvää ettei heitä kiinnostanut satunnaisen narkkarin koskemattomuus. Alitajuntani oli avuliaasti tarjoamassa erilaisia skenaarioita ja vaimensin ne heti alkuun. Se olisi viimeinen pisara jos niin kävisi jälleen...

 

Peräännyin ja istuuduin punkan reunalle, “noniin...Röv” miten vastentahtoisesti käytinkään nimeä “voit kutsua minua Athmailiksi” se itseasiassa oli ristimänimeni. Isäni oli intiaanireservaatista kotoisin ja äitinikin oli puoliksi cherokee.

“Okei Antman” “Athmail” “Antman”

Odotin ihmisperseen kääntyvän ja syöksyin painamaan tätä peukalollani ampumahaavan kohdilta “Athmail” “okei okei okei...” palasin tyytyväisenä istumapaikalleni. “..Antman” 

Avvar poistui sellistä ja mietin mitä kaikkea antaisinkaan virka-aseestani ja kourallisesta luoteja. 

Tästä tulisi elämäni helvetillisin ajanjakso tiesin sen jo nyt 

 

++++

 

Oli ihan jumalattoman hauskaa nähdä kyttä posessa. En olis tarvinnut saada ees vapautusta diilin palkkana mutta hittojakos sitä ääneen sanomaan. Antman oli vissiin tottunut vähän liikaa pyssykkäänsä, täällä se säikähti varjoaanki tai jos yhtään menin lähemmäs tai joka kerta kun se jäi yksin selliin. Ei se sitä näyttänyt mutta mä tiesin, mä tiesin koska olin ite joskus ollut ekaa kertaa poses. Mutsi anto kyllä pahemman selkäsaunan ku mitä nuorisokorttelin jätkät

 

“Hei Antman” kytän kasvolihakset kiristyivät, se vihas kun en käyttänyt oikeeta nimeä “oot paskin narkkari ikinä”, kyttä mulkaisi myrkyllisesti. Sillain kalkkarotavalla, ja sihisi “no kerroppa älynjätti” “oot ollu ny kolme päivää kiven sisässä etkä oo kertaakaa ollu tarjoo persettäs happotarrasta tai mitä nyt vetäisitkää. Jätkät tietää, että mä oon luomu joten et saa multa..siis kamaa, muusta ne ei tiedä”

Olin aika varma että kyttä mietti taas mun ampumista. Miettiköön, ei ollu ainoo.

“Mut nii mietippä sitä, tai jos sulla o röökiä myynnissä niin su ei tarvis jaella persettäs.” Mä tiesin että se tiesi että mulla oli kartsa röökiä tallessa. Otin sen esiin “mullahan sen sijaan on röökiä, ei oo mun eka kerta tässä rodeossa”

Kyttä ojensi kätensä kohden kauppatavaraa, läpsäytin käden alas ja otin ranteesta kiinni. Painoin miehen sellin seinää vasten. 

 

Kyttä henkäisi ja sen silmät suurenivat, tunsin ranteesta pitelevässä kädessä kun syke lähti lentoon. Antman tais pelätä tai jotain, painoin rojuni vasten sen vatsaa. “Kuten mä sanoin, mitään ei saa tässä hotellissa ilmatteeks”, kyttä nielaisi näkyvästi, pystyin vain veikkailemaan sen kurkussa olevan palan kokoa. “että mikä onkaan sun hintaa että coveris säilyy, että saat tehtävän onnistumaa? “ Kumarruin eteen, sen ylle, kuiskiakseni vähän korvaan. “Annatko korkean profiilin pelastustehtävän epäonnistua jo nyt, kaatua siihen ettet sä tiennyt kuinka homma toimii linnassa” 

Kyttä värisi kosketuksessa, inhoa ja pelkoa, hieroin haaruksiani sitä vasten. Se vinkaisi ja kääns päänsä pois kuin koittaen uskotella ettei ois tilanteessa. Mä tiesin mitä sen päässä liikkui, se pelkäs ja ihminen on siitä hassu että kun pelottaa tarpeeksi, ollaan valmiita tekemään asioita. Sellaisiakin joita ei koskaan ees miettittäis muuten.

Tai noh, jos ei elänyt kadulla nii ei miettis, kadulla piti vain mennä miten vaisto käski ja jossei ollut vaistoa niin kohta ei ollut suakaan.

 

Kopeloitsin vapaalla kädellä röökin ja sytytin sen, puhalsin savut kytän kasvoille. “Joten...minkä arvoinen on sulle sun duunis, sun kosto ja sun henki? Jos mä sanon sun olevan vapaata riistää niin ..noh ei tarvii varmaa ääneen sanoa”, tönäisin kytän kauemmas. Menin alapunkan reunalle istumaan jalat levällään, vedin röökiä ja rupesin hakemaan mulkkua haalareista. 

Kyttä sai itsensä koottua, se rupes sihisemään ja tuijottamaan vihaisesti “ja mitä paskarukkanen meinaat tehä? Vaatia multa persettäs? Et saa, ja kun et saa niin raiskaat ja heität muille, niinkö?”

 

En vastannu kytällä vaan nautiskelin sen vihasta, vittu se jaksoi ottaa lämpöä kaikesta. Ja mun hiljaisuus ärsytti sitä vaan lisää. “Nytkö sä vittu heittäydyt hiljaiseksi ? Arvasinko suunnitelmasi siannussija? “ 

Pauhatkoon, mä laskeskelin sekunteja. Tumputin ja kuuntelin koska lukko naksahtaisi. Juoksuaskeleet ja evakuointiäänet rupesivat kuulumaan kun vekkuli oli puolikovana. Kyttä kääntyi ihmettelemään ääniä, mä tumppasin röökin yläpunkan pohjaan ja tungin loput suuhun kuin minkäkin pussinuuskan. Kyttä kääntyi katsomaan mun suuntaan ja sieppasin sen haaruksiini. “Noniin turpa tukkoon, mä teen sulle just nyt palveluksen ja pelastan sun tehtäväs. Ei hampaita” kyttä kurtisti kulmansa ihmetelläkseen, avasi suunsa eittämättä kertoakseen kuinka haluaisi mut hengiltä. Survaisin munani sen kurkusta alas, ei se ollut mukavaa kummallekkaan mutta ilmeestä päättelin mulla olevan mukavampaa.

Otin sitä sen niskasta kiinni ettei karkaisi kun ensimmäiset rupesivat kulkemaan sellin ohi kohti pihaa, ne näkivät mitä halusivatkin nähdä. Piti odottaa vartijaa.

 

Sitä ei tarvinnut pitkään oottaa. Pamppu läsähti vasten kaltereita, päästin kytän otteesta ja se veti heti päänsä pois henki vinkua. Sylkivana jäi roikkumaan sen suusta mun kyrpään, aika vänkää. “Nyt jumalauta Avvarpaska, raahaa perseesi ja huorasi ulos täältä, tuli palohälytys”, vartijan äkseerätessä kulki sen takaa vankeja jotka näki juuri sen mitä pitikin. Top dogin ja sen vankilavaimon.

“Okei okei, me voidaan hoitaa tää muulloinkin”

Vartija ei vissiin tykännyt mun asenteesta ja retuutti meilän ulos sellistä, tungin sukukalleudet takaisin piiloon haalarin ja retuutin vuorostani kurkkuaan hieroskelevan kytän rinnalleni. Pakotin sen kasvot ylös päin ja suutelin sitä. Sellanen superällö limanen, vähän kieltä.

Mun yllätys oli suuri kun kyttä lähtikin mukaan, suorastaan kiehnäsi mun rintaani vasten. Ehkä se oli tajunnut tai sitten se oli saanu hapenpuutteesta aivovaurion.

Sain taas pampusta ja meiät hätisteltiin ulos. 

 

Näädännaamainen laamanterska pyöri pihalla. Se vissiin kantoi mulle vielä kaunaa koska se tuli soittamaan suutaan, en kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota vaan kaivoin röökin jämät poskesta ja stenkun taskusta sytytin sen laamanterskan naaman edessä. Ei pitänyt olla edes niin idiootille epäselvää mistä hälytys oli tullut. Eikä pihan vangeille epäselvää, että meiän selli sai röökiä jostain. 

 

Näädännaama rupesi aukomaan lisää päätään ja tumppasin röökin sen lätsään. Se kävi kiinni ja kun tajus ettei se oikeasti pärjäisi se sai idean. Näin sen pienistä silmistä sen hetken kun lottopallot arpoi oikean tuloksen.

“No ehkäpä opit käyttäytymään jos viedään sun lutkas eristykseen, tai ehkä vahingossa jätetään vaan käytävälle ja unohetaan lukita eristyssellit. Mitäs siihen sanot?” laamanterska ei edes vaivautunut peittelemään sadistisuuttaan. Mä tiesin mitä eristyksessä pahimmillaan oli, tiesin kanssa ettei kyttä selviäis siellä. Saattais kaiken lisäksi olla joku tuttukin vastassa.

Tempasin laamanterskaa vastapalloon ja se tipahti. “Lähe vetää” sanoin kytälle kun ensimmäinen etälamautin otti osumaa mun selkään. Mä selviäisin vaikka mistä.

Tunsin vielä toisenkin lamauttimen ja kaaduin maahan nykimään, mun kädet revittiin taakse ja nippusiteet napsahti. Näin kytän vielä muitten vankien keskellä, sille oli jätetty tarpeeksi hajurakoa. Se selviäis elossa.   
Sitten multa lyötiin taju.

 

 

 

//okei en jaksanu oikolukea

 


	2. Välillä mietin mun elämänvalintoja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotain jotain jotain kaksplus ja nahkafagotti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....no ragrets?

Etsin katseellani paikkaa minne kätkeytyä hetkeksi selvittämään ajatukseni. Luulin olevani kova kyttä, niin kuin kaduilla sanottiin. Nähnyt kaiken ja enemmänkin, haudannut oman vaimonsa ja lapsensa, uhrannut jumalauta vuosia laille!  
Eikä tarvittu kuin pari päivää vankilassa ja minä olin paskana.  
Löysin hieman suojaisemman nurkan, hiekoituslaatikon takaa. Istuuduin ja painoin pääni käsiin.

Noniin, debriefing. Debriefing. Ihan kuin opistossa opetettiin, ihan kuten teimme töissä keikan jälkeen.

Palasin mielessäni parin tunnin takaisiin tapahtumiin.

 

_Oli kolmas sellipäiväni. Olin aivan yhtä hermostunut kuin kahtena aikaisempana päivänä. Eikä kyse edes ollut muista vangeista, murhaajista ja raiskareista, vaan avvarista. En luottanut siihen paskakasaan, olin nähnyt videon..enkä luottanut itseeni. Pelkäsin miestä monista syistä, ja eikä varsinkaan vähäisimpänä pelkoni siitä miten minun kävisi._

_Paskasäkki puhutteli minua, nosti esiin ihan hyvän pointin vankilan narkkareista. “Oot paskin narkki ikinä, et oo koittanut huorata mistään kamaa”, vihaan kun alempi elämänmuoto oli oikeassa. “ja posse tietää ettet saa sitä multa” miksi se piti tauon? “Siis kamaa. Mä oon luomu. Joten joko sun pitäis olla kontillas just nyt tai myymässä röökiä “_  
_Tiesin, että avvarpaskalla oli kartonki. Ojensin käteni kohden sitä, ei kai se muuten olisi puhunut tupakasta?_  
_Säpsähdin kun mies tarttui minua ranteesta, en voinut olla henkäisemättä kun avvar painautui minua vasten_  
_Lämmin, vahva keho. Hän haisi, ei, tuoksui myskille ja miehiselle hielle. Tunsin jätin miehuuden vasten palleaani, kun hän hieroi sitä minua vasten… Kylmät väreet kutittivat selkääni, tahdoin nähdä sen jälleen.._

Säpsähdin takaisin nykyhetkeen. Olin ruvennut nojaamaan päätäni taakse päin silitellyt itseäni, niin sieltä. Järkytyin. Mikä kehoani riivasi! Miksi en enää hallinnut sitä. Tämän oli pakko olla stressin ja sen laukeamisen syytä, hormonit heittelehtivät ja käytös vääristyi. Sitähän tämä.  
Piti vain jatkaa purkua, sillä saisin tämän pois päiväjärjestyksestäni.

 

_Käänsin katseeni pois avvarista, en voinut katsoa sitä silmiin sen jälkeen mitä olin ajatellut. Hetken tunsin hänen kuumat henkäyksensä hyväilivät korvaani, värisin hänen kosketuksessaan._  
_Hetken kuluttua haistoin savun, kusimulkero oli ruvennut polttamaan ja puhalsi savut minun silmilleni. Hänen sanansa säikäyttivät minut pois tasapainosta, sitäkö hän halusi? Minun perseeni? Vai katsoa kuinka koko vankila käyttäisi minua? Harkitsin kauhukseni mikrosekuntin ajan antautuvani avvarille, onneksi mies työnsi minut luotaan ja kävi istumaan._  
_Mitä?! Oliko rikollinen voinut lukea ajatukseni jotenkin, ajatukseni olivat pakokauhun valtaamat kun paskakasa rupesi kaivelemaan haalareitaan. Päästin pelkoni purkautumaan “Vitun raiskari, persettäkö sä vain haluat?! Sikaanussiva runkkarihomo”_  
_Vanki vain tuijotti ylimielisesti kuin tietäen mitä kaikkea olin ajatellut. “Taisin arvata oikein kusirukkanen, ja kun et saa niin raiskaat ja heität jämät muille rakeille!”_  
_Se saatana oli tässä vaiheessa saanut kalleimpansa kaivettua ja veti käteen, veti käteen siinä. Suoraan edessäni! Sivellen elimensä tyveä peukalolla, liikutellen muita sormiaan vasten sen pintaan, odottaen hetken ennen kuin otti kasvavasta miehuudestaan kiinni koko kourallaan. .._

Hätkähdin jälleen, olin huomaamattani ottanut itsestäni kiinni. Tunsin kuinka oma penikseni oli ruvennut heräämään muistikuviini. Sydämeni hakkasi epätahtiin ja väitän sen jättäneen muutaman lyönnin välistä kun tajusin mitä oikeasti olin tekemässä.

En ollut harrastanut seksiä partnerin kanssa vaimoni murhan jälkeen, en vain ollut kyennyt vaikka olin ystävieni mieliksi käynyt treffeillä. Kukaan nainen ei ollut ollut tarpeeksi hyvä, kukaan ei ollut saanut minua kiinnostumaan Danyveran jälkeen. Harvoin hain edes tyydytystä muuta kautta, ja nyt olin jälleen kädelläni avvarinpaskan vuoksi.

 

_Yritin olla tuijottamatta näkyä edessäni, avvar oli nojautunut hieman taaksepäin toisen kätensä varaan. Miehen silmät olivat puoliksi kiinni ja savuke roikkui tämän suupielestä luovuttaen savujuovansa kulkemaan pitkin vangin kasvoja._

Antauduin keholleni, en voinut kieltää näin absurdissa tilanteessa sitä ainoaa asiaa joka tuntui luonnolliselta. Kuljetin sormiani pitkin vartta, ne tuntuivat niin viileiltä kuumaa lihaani vasten. Painoin toisen käteni kynsillä hellästi herkkää ihoa siitrimeni alta, selkäni kouristui mielihyvästä. Hengitin raskaammin.

 

_Käytävältä kuului ääniä ja vastentahtoisesti käänsin katseeni. Näytti kuin selliosastoa evakuoitaisiin, kurstistin kulmiani ja palautin katseeni avvarin puoleen. Mies riuhtaisi minut levittyjen jalkojensa väliin, saatoin haistaa hänen jäsenensä. Tuntea siitä hohkavan lämmön kasvoillani. Hän sanoi jotain mutta en kuunnellut, avasin suuni sanoakseni jotain mutta yhtäkkiä oli suuni täynnä. Eikä vain suuni, tunsin sen kurkussani saakka. Lämpimänä ja lihaisana. En saanut happea mutta vain osa minusta koki pakokauhua. Tunsin voimakkaan käden niskassani, työntämässä minua lähemmäs, lihaa syvemmälle. En tiennyt mitä ajatella._

En välittänyt enää jos joku näki. Ratsastin mielihyvän aallolla ja huohotin. Olin ruvennut puremaan omia rystysiäni hillitäkseni ääniäni, vaikken enää välittänyt en halunnut ehdointahdoin katselijoita.

 

_Tilannetta ei kestänyt pitkään, kuulin pamauksen. Säpsähdin ja vedin päätäni taaksepäin, käsikään ei ollut enää esteenä. Osa minusta olisi halunnut jatkaa tuon miehuden, tuon mulkun, tuon kyrvän parissa, osa minusta halusi vain oksentaa. Kamppailin oksennusta vastaan enkä kuunnellut mitä avvar aukoi päätään vartijalle. Tunsin vain kuinka minut riuhtaistiin jalkeille ja pääni käännettiin. Suutani vasten käynnistyi uusi hyökkäys mutta tällä kertaa pystyin vastaamaan._

Muistelin kieltemme tanssia ja raakaa seksuaalista energiaa joka vaihtui suudelmassamme. Tulin, ja puraisin rystysiini valuttaen verta. Kellahdin selälleni puuskuttamaan. Tämä oli ollut ihan eri kokemus kuin kylmässä suihkussa häpeän keskellä.

Kun sykkeeni tasaantui pystyin jälleen tarkastelemaan palapelin paloja objektiivisesti. En tiedä olinko pettynyt vai helpottunut kun tajusin avvarin oikeasti pelastaneen minun peiteroolini ja sitä myöden koko tehtävän. En voinut olla enää vihainenkaan avvarpaskan tavasta tehdä se kun tajusin miten paljon tarpeetonta väkivaltaa mies saisi osakseen vartijoilta, kuinka monta “vahinko” osumaa lamauttimesta, olihan tämä kuitenkin käynyt vartijan kimppuun.

Ja koko vankila tietäisi siitä vielä tämän päivän aikana. Saatoin ensimmäistä kertaa hengittää pelkäämättä ollessani ilman avvaria. Kukaan toisista vangeista ei uskaltaisi käydä minuun käsiksi.


	3. Miltä rupes loppumaan akku niin jäi vähän lyhkäseks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pesutuvassa oli tylsää

Heräsin maailman ja vuosisadan kovimpaan jomotukseen. Jokainen, vittu jokainen, lihas ja säie oli solmussa mutta samalla halusi pois luota. Urahdin, kylmä lattia teki sekä gutaa että pahaa. Oli pakko kokeilla mennä kyljelle, ja käpertyä vielä vähän lisää. Jumalaaaauta. Onneks kukaan ei ollut näkemässä, varsinkaan kyttä tai vangit.

Ensimmäisen päivän, tai jotain makasin vain lattialla. Ovella ei kuulunut ei näkynyt mitään eikä ketään, tän oli pakko olla vanhoja kunnon parin päivän settejä.   
Käytettiin samaa itekkin, eka hakataan paskaksi. Sitten unohdetaan lojumaan, ei vettä ei ruokaa. Kolme päivää.

Okei okei, aika laskea vammat. Liikuttelin päällimmäistä kättä, ehkä murtunut kylkiluu, ntuntuinyrjähtänyt. Makoilin vielä hetken ennen kuin koitin istua, selässä tuntui useammat tainnuttimen jäljet, heh ne oliki sitten suuttunu huolella.  
Räkäsin maahan, verta ja limaa mm-m-mmm  
Suljin silmäni, tai siis no umpeenhan ne oli muurautumassa. Parempi vaan nugsaa kaikki pois.koska selleillä oltiin taas isoa kihoa, kellahdin kyljelleen. 

\--

Joku tuli ovelle, vissiin olis sitten paluu osastolle. Oli pakko nousta jalkeille ennen kuin valtion hotellin mulkut ehtisivät sisään. Pitelin seinästä kunnes lukko raksahti, “no tuliko jo ikävä? Että jos kelasitte esittää vaikeastitavoiteltaa niin nyt ei toimi”  
Taas lyötiin “jätkät tää rupee käymään jo vähän vanhaks vitsiks”, raudat lyötiin ranteisiin “Vanki, kulje rauhassa niin ei tarvitse ryhtyä toimenpiteisiin “  
Huokaisin ja alistuin kohtaloon, ei rehaamista tällä kertaa.  
Muut vangit liikehtivät selleissään, mua ei oltu selkeesti unohdettu. Hyvä niin.

“Ah oma selli kullankallis! Honeyyy I’m homeeee”, kiekaisin kun raudat irroitettiin ja mut työnnettiin selliin. Kyttä nousi alapunkalta syyllisen näköisenä mutta kiepsahti kaulaani velvollisuudesta. “Mmm baby, tässähän tuli melkein ikävä”, vartija lähti vetämään sellin ovelta. Tais pelätä että ruvettaisiin muhinoimaan. “Mitä etkö jää tsiigaamaan showta”   
Kyttä ei tykännyt vaan iski mua rystysellä maksankärkeen ja sihisi “Älä unohda paikkaasi avvarpaska”, se oli kiukkuinen. Oli varmaan suuttunut viimeisimmästä, ehkä ihan syystä.  
“Okei okei okei Antman, relaa vähän, Älä tapa” “jos menet suihkuun tällä Jumalan sekunnilla niin henkiinjäämisesi on paremmassa jamassa”  
Nostin käteni luovuttamisen merkiksi, haisin varmaan pahemmalle kuin nallen jälkeen “voitit, menen suihkuun. Kuhan eka vähän vodaa, ei ne sitäkään jaellut”  
Kyttä tuhahti ja heitti mua vesipullolla, en saanut koppia “ow shiaat, nyt ei kehtaa mennä enää uloskaan”.

Ei mennyt montaa sekuntia kulauttaa koko pulloa tyhjäksi,ei siinä että oisin muutenkaan ollut hidas tai sylkenyt tuoppiin. Rutistin pullon seinää vasten, kosto kopittomuudesta haha.  
“Hei antman, hae Leiska ja Nikko” kyttä katsoi niin ihmeissään että jotain olin unohtanut kertoa, ainiin! “Ne on tän osaston elossa olevat avvarit” “täällä ei ole yhtään muita kuin sinä paskasäkki” “no itseasiassa, ne vangittiin vaan prätkäkerholaisina, jotain kuustoistavuotiasta huorista ja tuhopoltosta, perus paskaa. Ne on kerrosta alempaa, ja kyl sä nyt avvarin tunnistat”  
“Mutta eikö ne tunnista avvarinturmaa?” “joo tunnistaa mutta ei ne puhu, ne on omaa verta”

Piti ottaa varovasti suihkun kanssa, nyt jos koskaan ois paras mahdollisuus uusien yrittää ottaa valta pois. Top dog heikossa jamassa, menossa tilaan jonne vartijoiden kestää tulla ja jonne muut vangit ei näe. Mäkin oisin haastanut mut.  
Heimovelit ovelle vahtimaan niin se vähän hillitsisi.

Ei mennyt pitkään kun kyttä saapui heimovelien kanssa. Leiska oli melkein yhtä pitkä kuin mä mutta leveämpi, Nikko aika lyhyt mutta sitäkin ilkeämmän näköinen. Se oli kasvattanut koiria ja yksi nartuista oli kerran päättänyt käydä kasvoihin.   
Paiskasimme kättä ja näin kyssärin jätkien silmissä, ne halusi tietää miksi mulla oli piirin pelätyin kyttä vankilavaimona. Selitysten aika tulisi myöhemmin, osoitin vain suihkutilojen suuntaan. Jätkät kävisi tyhjentää ne ja siitä ovelle vahtiin, meikä suihkuun.

Lähdettiin liikkeeseen, yllätyin kuin kyttä liittyi mukaan. “Toisin ku sulla, mulla ei ole henkivartijoita ja jos muut rakit haluavat käydä sua vastaan siannussija niin ne käy myös mun kimppuuni”  
Oho kyttä oli oppinut miten vankila toimi.

Kun suihku oli tyhjennetty, mentiin sisään kytän kanssa. Heitin haalarit nurkkaan ja olin perse paljaana. Piti hetken ihailla ruhjeita, ne toisivat kunniaa.  
Astuin ryöppyävän veden alle ja annoin lämmön ruveta kuorimaan saastaa yltäni, hieroin itseäni...no oikeastaan suorastaan koskettelin. Halus kaiken kuran pois, sisäsen ja ulkosen, siihen ei ollut parempaa tapaa kuin suihkurunkku.   
Kyttä marssi kylppärin laitaa vaivaantuneena, se ei vissiin ollut yhtä sinut alastomuuden kanssa. Keskityin takaisin itseeni, tehköön kyttä mitä halusi mulla oli parempaakin tekemistä. 

Kun olin saanut tarpeeksi itsestäni, ja vedestä keh keh, käännyin tosissaan katsomaan mitä kyttä oikein puuhasi. HAH! tähän ei tarvittu edes yläkoulua. 

“Antman, tuu tänne”, se vain murahti mulle, “Athmail pliis, toi on ihan OK, luonnollista jopa”   
Ilmeisesti se, että osasin kytän oikean nimen, riitti hämmentämään niin pahasti että se tuli luokse. Työnsin sille suihkujakkaran, “istu siihen, Älä sano mitään ja älä turhaan tee mitään. Mun vuoro”.  
Mies hämmentyi hetki hetkeltä enemmän, sen silmät suurenivat ja kun rupesin availemaan sen vetskaria, luulin niien jo tipahtavan päästä. Vetskarin takaa löytyi juuri se mitä luulinkin löytäväni. “Älä..” kyttä koitti heikosti, tuhahdin vain “psst ei tarvii häpeillä, en vältsisti oo paras mutta ei oo valittanut mimmit eikä kundit, ainakaan ennen...no paitsi nallukka”

Olin niin sanotusti eye-to-eye tasolla kytän erektion kanssa. Ihastelin sen kalua, just sellainen hyvän kokoinen tehdessään kunniaa. Mahtuu hyvin suuhun ja pääsee vielä kutittelemaan kurkunpäätä.   
Nuolaisin sitä kuin kokeillakseni, kytästä lähti mielenkiintoinen ääni ja se käänsi katseensa pois. Whatever. Nuolaisin uudestaan koko pituutta, laskin huuleni kärjelle. Kyttä oli ympärileikattu, helpotti mun hommaa. Leikittelin kielelläni, nuolin kärkeä kuin parasta jäätelöä. Kuulin kuinka kyttä yritti hengittää nenänsä kautta ettei sen vaikerrukset kuuluisi. 

Mutta se ei voinut olla henkäisemättä kun lopulta otin koko pään suuhuni. Kiusasin kytän mulkkua hampailla sekä kielellä, kynsin sen kiviä ja sivelin hädin tuskin koskettaen vartta. Mulla oli kova luotto kieleen, jauhoin niin paljon paskaa että sen oli pakko olla vahva.  
Virnistelin mielessäni kun miehen hengitys muuttui katkonaiseksi ja sen lanteet rupesi hakemaan rytmiä, jäbähän antoi periksi itselleen. Mutta se oli merkkini, kiersin käteni kytän ympärille ja otin kaiken sen suuhuni mitä antmanilla oli tarjota. Liikutin päätäni sen nytkäyksien mukaan, vihdoin niihin tuli rytmi ja kyttä otti hiuksistani kiinni. Katselin silmäkulmastani samaa kameraa joka oli todistanut viimeksiiki mun suunkäyttöä.

Olisin varmaan nauranut ellei suuni olisi ollut täynnä munaa, niin hallittua korkeaa kyttää ja täällä se oli vankilan suihkussa panemassa vangitun avvarin suuta. Vitun irstasta, just sopivasti.

Miehen liikkeet rupesivat nopeutumaan, en enää tiennyt hengittikö se mutta elossa se oli. Ensimmäiset tipat maistuivat jo suussani, suolaista ja kitkerää. Ei kestänyt pitkään kun kyttä laukesi,imaisin kaiken, päästin pehmenneen elimen suustani. Sylkäisin roikkeet viemäriritilään ja pyyhin suuni.   
Kyttä enemmänkin makasi kuin istui jakkaralla, se koitti vissiin sanoa jotain koska suu aukesi aina välillä. “Antman nouseppa siitä ennen kuin vartijat tulee katsomaan ootko elossa”  
++


	4. Tää lähti räpylästä, piti tulla jotain kivaa mutta tulikin filelri tai jotain

MITÄ HELVETTIÄ, MITÄ VITTUA   
Minun päässäni pyöri, seurasin avvarpaskaa ja avvarpaskoja. En olisi varmaan osannut muutakaan, kaikki ajatukseni olivat karanneet. Piti keskittyä taas kaikkeen muuhun, kovettaa itsensä sisäiseltä pyöritykseltä kuten ilmeisesti avvarpaska tovereineen oli tehnyt. Päätin ettei sitä ollut koskaan tapahtunut.  
Siinä se keskusteli “heimoveliensä” kanssa kielellään. Vai oliko se vain täysin raakalaisten käsissä rujoutunut englanti? Tunnistin sanan sieltä toisen, täältä. Ilmeisesti “velit” olivat muuttamassa kummallekin puolelle meidän selliämme.  
Hah, jos olisin kuukausi sitten tiennyt olevani tyytyväinen isommasta määrästä avvareita lähelläsi..No olisin lähettänyt itseni pitkälle levolle pehmustettuun huoneeseen.   
Avvarpaska, oli pakko kohta ruveta erottelemaan niitä jotenkin toisistaan, näytti paremmalta suihkun jälkeen. Ja ei paremmalta ‘uh ja aah’ vaan terveemmältä, hyvinvoivalta. Oliko siihen syy sitten vedesää, heimovelissä vai..vai..vai..siitä mitä ei tapahtunut. 

Nyt päiviimme rupesi muodostumaan rytmi, siitä hetkestä kun sellaisen ovet avattiin siirtyivät Leiska ja Nikko meidän selliimme. He puhuivat suurimmaksi osaksi ihmisperseen kanssa mutta aina välillä Leiska yritti saada minut mukaan, ehkä avvarveli ei osannut lukea tympeästä ilmeestäni ja yleisestä happamuudestani, että olosuhteista huolimatta en ollut lämmennyt avvareille.   
Tämän jälkeen seurasi aamupala, toinen “henkivartijoista” meni edeltä ja toinen kulki takanmme. Näin tehtiin jokaisella aterialla, en tiennyt olisiko siinä nyt sitten pitänyt olla iloinen vai ärtynyt.  
Aamiaisen ja lounaan välin liikkuivat seuralaiset kanssamme. Lounaan ja päivällisen välin avvarit viettivät ulkoilupihan nurkassa painimalla, nostelemalla puntteja tai vetämässä leukoja. Niin testosteronin hajuista, että epäilin omien lihaksieni kasvavan silkasta löyhkästä. Olisin voinut mennä muuallekin mutta kiitoksia vaan, turvallisuuteni oli paremmassa jamassa hikisten lihapäiden lähettyvillä.   
Suihku...niin suihkussa käynti. Kävimme suihkussa muiden vankien seurassa, se ei minua hermostuttanut. Ei edes varmasti kostoa hautova Karhu rujoine alakertoineen, myönnän oli pakko vilkaista. Ei vähääkään mutta alastomat avvarit, ne olivat täysin eri asia. Rehellisesti sanottuna vain yksi, vain yksi jonka rintaa ja harteita kiersi tatuoinnit. Vain yksi jonka Epäsiisti tukanreuhka oli venähtänyt pitkäksi harjaksi. Vain yksi jonka olemus varjosti jokaista sekuntiani kiven sisässä.  
Kuitenkaan kukaan ei tehnyt mitään, ei luonut edes silmäystä kaikkina niinä minuutteina joita jouduin viettämään seuralaisteni kanssa alasti. Rupesin epäilemään keksineeni koko episodin, olin lukenut aikanaan kuinka ultimaattisen stressin alle joutunut ihminen saattoi luoda valveunia purkaakseen stressinsä. Ehkä minulle olikin käynyt vain niin, ehkä omat kieroutuneet ajatukseni olivat vain kutoneet näyn stressaantuneelle mielelleni.

Illat vietimme kahdestaan sellissä, minä luin ja ihmisperse vaikutti rukoilevan. Näin meidän päivämme sujuivat. 

Seuratessani avvarelämää näin läheltä tunsin pienen katumuksen pistoksen siitä etten koskaan ollut tutustunut varsinaisesti heidän kulttuuriinsa, leimannut jokaisen miehen, naisen ja lapsen syylliseksi muutamien radikaalien suorittamaan hirmutekoon. Kun nyt seuraamalla happaman ilmeeni ja kirjan kansien takaa, heidän kulttuurinsa vaikutti samanlaiselta kuin reservaattien. Vähemmistö ahdistettu ulos valtavirrasta, jätetty selviytymään vain toistensa ja luonnon tuella. Tosin, avvarit eivät olleet etninen vähemmistö vaan rikollisia. 

Vapautumisemme päivä lähestyi, syyttäjä ja lakimiesarmada vierailivat jo liki päivittäin. Koko selliosastomme puhui ja kuiskaili vuosisadan diilistä. Milloin Röv oli paljastamassa Kennedyn ampujaa, milloin mittavaa eurooppalaista taidevarkautta, milloin värväytymässä huippusalaiseen valtiontehtävään. Nauroin mielessäni kun kuuntelin toinen toistaan lennokkaampia tarinoita, minulta yritettiin ostaa tietoja heti kun avvarit käänsivät selkänsä.   
Vastustin kiusausta lähteä levittämään entistä hurjempia juoruja, pysyin vaiti ja pudistelin vain.

Varsinaisen ihmeen näin vasta vapautumisen aattona, viimeisessä rykäyksessä. Oikeussalissa asti. Minulla ei ollut oikeasti osaa eikä arpaa siihen sirkukseen mutta pääsin seuraamaan takaa muiden asiaan vihkiytyneiden poliisien kanssa. Kauniissa oranssissa haalarissani. Siitähän riitti alkuun huumoria, happamoiduin vasta kun vitsit rupesivat siirtymään vankilaraiskauksiin. Siirryin istumaan kauemmaksi, luojan kiitos Robertson piti huolen tiettyjen kameratallenteiden jatkamisesta. Pitäisi ostaa hänelle pullo parasta kiitokseksi.

Mutta se ihme.   
Odotimme vastaajaa asianajajineen saliin. Minä tiesin ja tuomari tiesi, että tämä oikeudenkäynti oli sovittu mutta pitihä massoille tarjota jotain.  
Kuulin oven käyvän, en jaksanut kääntää katsettani sillä tässä vaiheessa olin kyllästynyt näkemään saman naaman joka kerta. Avvarpaska siirtyi näköpiirini ja henkäisin, toivottavasti en kovaan ääneen.  
Täydellinen muodonmuutos. Sotkuinen tukanrähjä oli poissa. Sivut oli ajeltu lyhyiksi ja jäljellä kulki enään hevosenhäntää muistuttava kaistale, se oli huolella pesty,kammattu ja öljytty. Hiukset lähtivät ohimolta ja oli sidottu nyytiksi niskanrajaan.   
Vanki oli ajanut kasvonsa täysin sileiksi, en kyennyt paikaltani erottamaan karvan hiventäkään. 

Ja vaatteet! Vangithan saivat toki ottaa omat vaatteensa oikeudenkäynteihin, yleensä vankilan haalarit vain sattuivat olemaan edustavin vaihtoehto. Olin olettanut ihmisperseen saapastelevan paikalle rehvakkaana täynnä Fuck You, You and Especially You-asennettaan, pukeutuneena pidätyshetkellä olleisiin vaatteisiin ja bandanaansa. Haistattaen pitkät kaikille ja kaikelle, mikä tuntui olevan rakkikoirien tapa.  
Mutta ei.  
Avvarpaska oli puvussa eikä missä tahansa marketin rekkitangon alerievussa jopa minä näin sen. Vaan niin hyvin istuva kokonaisuus ettei se voinut olla kuin tettätetty. Takki oli laivastonsininen, yksirivinen punaisella taskuliinalla, laivastonsiniset aivan liian hyvin istuvat housut, punaruskeat kengät ja punainen solmio. Solmio! Kuka on koskaan kuullut solmiosta avvarilla?

Pitelin rintaani ja haukoin henkeäni yllätyksestä. Avvar näytti..näytti henkilöltä! Joltakulta jota ei pysäytettäisi vaivaisen ylinopeuden vuoksi. Kuulin poliisien kuiskailevan toisilleen “se taisikin olla sen oma bemari mitä se ajoi”.

Tuijotin tätä riikinkukkoa lainahöyhenissään kun tämä tepasteli selkä suorana tuomarin eteen. Avvar painoi päänsä tuomarin puhutellessa “Nuori mies, missä on asianajajasi?” “Teidän korkeutenne, olen päättynyt edustaa itseäni viimeisessä kuulemisessa”  
Saatoin tyrskähtää ääneen mutta niin teki moni muukin, joku huuteli “avvar hei, ei toi pelkkä puku tee susta ihmistä”, naurahtelua kuului lisää. Rupesin taas miettimään josko osa syy avvarien pysyttelyyn omana yhteisönään rikoksia tehden, oli sen kuinka huonosti heitä kohdeltiin yhteiskunnassa.

“Poikaseni Oletko aivan varma tästä?” Avvar kaivoi kortin taskustaan “tahtoisin esittää todisteen suorittamastani bar examista tähän osavaltioon”, viskaali otti vastaan ja luki kortin sisällön. Mustaa valkoisella, Røvhul Craig Kithridinpoika Ptarmiganilla oli lupa harjoittaa lakia. Tein itselleni mieleen muistiinpano, että päivittäisin avvarpaskan tietoihin tämän kokonimen ja hassun pienen tiedonmurusen YLIOPISTOTUTKINNOSTA. Sellainen pieni hassu. Niin ja ikäkin oli meillä väärin, paska oli pari vuotta vanhempi mitä antoi ymmärtää.

Hälinästä päätellen kaikki muutkin olivat yllättyneitä. Todennäköisesti tutkinnosta.

Käsittely alkoi, jatkui ja loppui. Oli oudompaa kuin outoa kuulla ihmisperseen puhuvan huoliteltua kieltä. Jäin odottamaan koska tämä pitkäksi mennyt pila päättyisi mutta ei. Herra Ptarmigan vapautettaisiin ehdolliseen vankeuteen valvojanaan muuan avvareihin erikoistunut poliisi. Kas vain, siviiliminäni.

\--

Vankilaan päästyämme painoin jätin seinää vasten, olin itsekin yllättynyt että se onnistui. “Wou wou wou Antman, oon immarreltu mutta just nyt ei tee mieli”, survaisin ihmispersettä kyynärpäällä haaruksiin, liippasi aivan liian läheltä. “Sinun pieneen mieleesi ei tullut sitten ikinä poliisille kertoa koko nimeäsi, tai että en tiedä, olet lakimies? Mitään näitä pieniä juttuja?!!” sähisin syljen lennellessä suustani.  
Röv työnsi minut käsivarrenmitan päähän itsestään, katsoi vain suoraan silmiini ja vastasi “Kukaan teistä ei ole koskaan kysynyt”. Hän jätti minut seisomaan paikoillani ja meni toiseen nurkkaan selliämme istuskelemaan. Se ei nyt ollut kauhean kaukana mutta ymmärsin pointin. 

Olimme aina automaattisesti olettaneet, että kukaan avvar ei menestyisi koulussa, vielä vähemmän jatko-opiskelisi. Ettei yhdelläkään avvarilla voisi olla arvokasta omaisuutta, varsinkaan laillisesti hankittua.  
Hävetti.  
\--

Vapauden aamu koitti viimein, olin kääntyillyt yön.

Tuntui kuin pääni olisi halunnut räjähtää. Minä vihaan avvareita, halveksin. Muistin edelleen kaiken rikospaikalta, tuska oli hädintuskin hellittänyt edes vähäsen vuosien aikana. Inhosin saastaisia rikollisia ja halusin saada heidät kärsimään.  
Mutta inhosin myös itseäni, olin antanut kaikkien kärsiä. En ollut edes yrittänyt kuunnella kun joku vannoi syyttömyyttään, sitä suuremmalla syyllä ajanut koneistoa antamaan kuolemantuomiota.   
Ja häpesin itseäni, halveksin itseäni. Olin tyydyttänyt itseäni salaa viime viikkoina useammin kuin varmaan koko urani aikana, ja joka kerta mielessäni tuo kirottu rikollinen. Joka tekemässä väkivaltaa minulle tai palvelemassa minua. Olin jopa muutaman kerran yrittänyt pitkittää sessiotani sitomalla kuminauhan kaluni juureen.   
Häpeän kyyneleet olivat valuneet tuona unettomana yönä.

Aurinko paistoi liian kirkkaasti, seisoin jälleen pukuun sonnustautuneen miehen vierellä räpytellen.   
Odotimme, että yli-innokkaat virkaveljeni palauttaisivat avvarin auton.


	5. Pitkästä aikaa paskaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuh elikkäs pitkästä aikaa jotain kakkaa, ei varsinaisesti pornoa tarjolla mutta eiköhän sitäkin kohta taas vinks vonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huono filleri kun ei oo ollut poikien kanssa tekemisissä niin pitkään aikaan

Nautiskelin auringosta, nautiskelin kytän puhinasta jossain olkapääni tienoilla. Hän oli saanut vankilan ulkopuolisen itsensä takaisin mutta joutui edelleen olemaan meikäläisen kanssa, ois varmasti muakin vituttanut. Narkkariltahan se edelleen näytti mutta pyssykkänsä oli saanut mukaansa ja virkamerkin, ei sillä ettenkö ois itte voinut ostaa virkamerkkiä ja pyssyä. Pari tonttua ja no questions asked.  
Sora rupesi rapisemaan, bemari saapuisi pian. Mi amore. Olin ostanut sen ihan itse päästyäni koulusta, semmonen lahja itselleni itseltäni. Ja vittu niin sopiva mulkulle asianajajalle, enhän mä kyl niitä hommia paljoa tehnyt. Oli pitänyt hankkia tutkinto, että vois sitten aikanaan tehdä faijan hommat.

Pihaan kaarsi musta BMW 3 series F30, vanginvartija nousi happamana pois kuskinpenkiltä “Koulutus poikaseni, sillä saa paremmat autot ja paremmat palkat” hymyilin hurmaavasti ja näin kuinka se runkkari olisi halunnut päästä lyömään meikäläistä. Se heitti avaimet mua kohti mutta kaikkien kiusaksi sain kopin, Antmankin olisi varmasti ollut tyytyväinen jos oisin mokannut. Kaara kiiteli auringonvalossa kuin ei ois koskaan mitään muuta tehnykkään ja hyvä vaan, kaikki tunnit ja massit jotka se oli syönyt...

Bemarin penkit hyväilivät, oli ollut niin oikea päätös pistää pari rahaa enemmän ja hankkia nahkapenkit. “Pistä persees penkkiin niin lähetään vittuun tästä keilahallista”, kyttä oli jäänyt tuijottamaan autoa suu auki. Joo ei niiden palkoilla tälläsiä osteltu mutta kun mietti kuinka paljon se tiesi avvareista sanojensa mukaan niin vitun heikko suoritus. Hylätty suorastaan.  
Kyttä sai ittensä hilattua autoon, painoin radion päälle ja tallan pohjaan ennenkuin pikku mulkero sai turvavyötään kiinni. “Yritätkö vittu tappaa?!” Se joutui huutamaan Nickelbackin yli, hymyilin vain ja painoin lisää kaasua. 

Vankilan pihaan jäi vain pölypilvet ja yksi vittuuntunut vartija. “Kaiva hanskalokerosta laatikko”, hämmästyttävää kyllä kyttä teki just kuten sanoin. Sillä oli nyt sylissään vihreä boksi, teknologian ihme ja liki murtovarma. Nopeasti vilaistuna, toisin sanoen ennen kuin kyttä huusi että mun pitäis katsoa tietä eikä laatikkoa, muut kytät ei ollut saanut sitä auki. Varmasti olivat yrittäneet. Painoin mun vaihdekäden sormet vasten laatikkoa ja se skannasi ne, kohta kuului naksahdus. Kyttä oli säpsähtänyt, luuli varmaan että rupeisin sitä lämmittelemään. “Avaa vaan kansi ja ota puhelin, rupee sä leikkii sillä niin mä saan ajaa rauhassa. Me lähetään ulos osavaltiosta, haetaan pari juttuu, sit sä saat hakkaa yhen avvarin ja palataan osavaltioon”. Kyttä mumisi jotain nasevaa takaisin mutta mua ei kiinnostanut ihan hirveästi, pistin musat vaan kovemmalle. Kyllä se jossain kohtaa tajuais olla turpa rullalla. 

Neljän tunnin jälkeen rupes tuntumaan tauolta, kaarsin meiät huoltsikan pihaan ja heitin pikkutakin takapenkille, rupes tulemaan kuuma. Kääriskelin hihoja ja astelin kohti shoppia, kyttä tulis tai ei tulis ihan niitä omia henkilökohtaisia valintoja. Harpoin ensimmäisenä kusilaarille, kyttä tuli sinne hetken päästä mutta ei ruvennut asioille. “Nytkö sä väität että sulla on ujopissa?” “Kukaan ei ole enää estämässä jos haluan ampua sinut joten pitäisin suunsoiton pienemmällä ihmisperse”, kusi lorisi laariin ja minä pysyin hiljaa. En sen takia että ois pelottanut vaan koska ei kiinnostanut. Kyttä huomais kyllä mimmoseen maailmaan oli joutumassa. Ravistelin vikat tipat ja käännyin kohti kyttää. “Kai sä tajuut, että sun pitää osuu hyvin jos haluut hernepyssylläs vahinkoa joka pysäyttäis mut ennen kuin pääsen sun riveleihin. Ja lisäks sun pitäis ehtii vetästä se pyssykkä esiin ennen kuin mä oon päässy iholle”, tuijotin kyttää ja koitin silmämääräisesti arvioida mihin se oli pislansa piilottanut.  
Salee niitä joilla se on vähän lonkan takana ja toinen nilkassa. Epäluuloinen tais olla se sana.  
“Kokeillaan paskakasa?” “Entä jos ei? Sitä paitsi, sää olet jo ampunut mua mutta mä en oo saanut vielä kertaakaan palauttaa kohteliaisuutta”. Kyttä kiristeli hampaitaan, lähdin kulkemaan sen ohi “sitä paitsi” “sitä paitsi mitä ihmisperse?” Nappasin sitä paidasta ja nostin, sen jalat sätki kun ei ollu mitään mihin tukea, “ sitä paitsi mua ei kiinnosta sun lännen leikit. Sä voit luulla olevasi seriffi ja puhtoinen mutta kohta mennään semmosille maille missä kuka vaan haluaisi nylkeä sut, tai kuolla yrittäessään. Ja arvaa miksi ne ei tuu tekemään sitä? Koska mä sanon. Jos sä haluat tuntea ittes isoksi mieheksi niin kannattaa varmaan samantien lopettaa tää reissu ja palata jahtaamaan orpoja ja leskiä kaupunkiin, ketään muuta sä et kiinni ole saanut”. Tiputin sen siihen ja menin myymälän puolelle, jotain ruokaa ja kofeiiniä. Toiset neljä tuntia ajoa, vähintään.

+++

Haukoin hieman henkeäni vessan lattialla. Olin hädintuskin nähnyt ihmisperseen käsien liikkuvan ennen kuin hän olikin jo minussa kiinni. Minulla ei olisi mitään toivoa ehtiä aseeseeni jos joutuisin kamppailemaan jättiä vastaan, hyvä että sekin oli tullut ilmi. Nyt voisin tehdä jonkun paremman suunnitelman.

En antanut hänen sanojensa vaikuttaa, en vaikka olin kuullut arvostelun ja vihan niiden takana. Olin syytön, ei ollut minun vikani mikäli kukaan kiinniotetuista ei ollut halunnut paljastaa mitään mikä olisi voinut pelastaa heidän henkensä. Ei ollut minun syyni.

Ei ollut.

Kokosin itseni, pesin paljaan ihoni ja siistin ulkoasuni. Toki näytin edelleen enemmän laitapuolenkulkijalta kuin poliisilta mutta en sentään täydeltä nistiltä.  
Mietin mihinköhän olimme edes matkalla, tienviittoja ei ollut näkynyt sataan kilometriin eikä minulle annetussa puhelimessa ollut toimivaa paikannusta. Olin mäkättänyt vastaan mutta loppujen lopuksi olin tyytyväinen, että minulla oli edes jotain mihin keskittyä autossa. Olin selannut tietenkin kaikki viestit ja kuvat saadakseni jotain selvyyttä siitä mihin olin menossa, kaikki mitä löysin oli kuvia sukuelimistä ja ehkä tanskaksi kirjoitettuja tekstiviestejä. Eli minulla oli hallussa joku booty call puhelin, vitun kiva.

Ostin vesipullon ja voileivän, kiirehdin autoon istumaan. Oli pakko saada tentattua ihmispersettä siitä mihin olimme menossa. Selvästikin siellä tiedettiin kyllä kuka minä olin, miksi muuten nylkeminen olisi mainittu. Kai olimme matkalla jonnekin avvarpaskan oman suvun maille vai miksi muuten hänen sanallaan olisi jotain merkitystä? Kaduin ehkä hivenen sitä etten koskaan ollut kiinnostunut vihollisieni kultttuurista.  
“Minne olemme matkalla?” Kysyin mahdollisimman vähä-ivallisesti kun runkkurukkanen palasi autolle haisten tupakalle. “Kissi-Mayn luo, mun entinen muija mutta ei tämmösissä bisneksissä voi luottaa kuin verisukulaiseen” “tiet..mitä?” “Serkku, olikohan vuoden liitto ..helpottaako jos sanon että se tehtiin koska verokusetus” “..ehkä, ettehän te vaan..tiedätkö” “ ai pannut? No totta helvetissä, May on varmaan bonarein eukko tässä periferiassa ja säkin oisit sitä vedellyt usko pois.” “Mutta hän on serkkusi” “ joo no ehkä sen vuoksi pidettiin karkit kääreissään ja kumi munassa”  
Rupesin harkitsemaan uudelleen sitä mitä oikein menetin kun en ollut tutustunut avvareihin. Todennäköisesti olin vain säilyttänyt mielenterveyteni paremmin.

Keskstelu hiljeni. Räpläsin puhelinta ja avasin nakukuvat uudestaan. “Onko joku näistä May?” “ Ei mitään käsitystä, noi kaikki kuvat on otettu viimisimmän heimotaistelun jälkeen, pantiin kuin pienet rusakot”. Poskiani kuumotti, katselin ulos ikkunasta ja huomasin, että olimme ylittäneet lumirajan. Vuoret tuntuivat äkkiä olevan paljon lähempänä. “Harrastatteko tuollaista paljonkin, tai siis tuollahan on kaikki ihan sikinsokin” “haha joko kyttä haluaa maistille takaisin..me elämme niin paskoissa olosuhteissa että ei meillä muutakaan ole liki ikuisen talven lisäksi ja tiedän, että voi tulla sulle yllärinä mutta jotkut ihmiset tykkää paneskella” Murahdin jotain ja jatkoin ikkunasta tuijottelua. Ehkä minä ihan vähän halusinkin..Oli ollut huumaava kokemus olla täysin jonkun hallinnassa, oli pitänyt vain luottaa siihen ettei minulle käy mitään ja noudattaa toisen sääntöjä. En myöntäisi kyllä edes kuolinvuoteellani.

\--

Pysähdyimme viimein, olimme ohittaneet hajanaisia asutuksen merkkejä ja nyt edessämme oli baari. Ainakin mitä saatoin neon-valoista sekä musiikin jumputuksesta päätellä. Ihmisperse oli jo ennättänyt tupakalle parin muun ilmiselvän avvarin kanssa ennen kuin olin päässyt turvavöistä puutuneen takamukseni kanssa.  
Kuuntelin naurunremakkaa ja huomasin, että minua kyllä vilkuiltiin. Ihmisperse selitti jotain heidän kielellään ja viittoi minut viereensä. En voinut kuin totella, ja näyttää nyrpeältä. “Haha onko suuri avvarinturma kesytetty? Haettu susi vuoriltaan ja laitettu pantaan”. En pitänyt siitä mitä toiset miehet indikoivat. Olen antamassa sanan sanasta kun tunsin tutun käden olallani. Vaikenin mutta vain koska kokemukseni vankilasta olivat osoittaneet, että en kuulunut millään tavoin tähän maailmaan. “Aijai että tämänkin päivän sai nähdä kun niin suuri ja mahtava on polvillaan heimoveljemme edessä".  
Vaati kaiken itsekurini etten käynyt heidän kurkkuunsa, voisin aina myöhemmin ilmiantaa paikan viranomaisille. 

Avvarpaska taluti minut rakennukseen sisälle. Olin ollut oikeassa, paikka oli baari. Strippibaari. Mihin ikinä katsoinkaan niin kaikkialla näkyi kevyesti verhottuja rintoja, keikkuvia lanteita ja houkuttelevia hymyjä. Ihmispersettä tervehdittiin pöydässä jos toisessa.  
Pääni pyöri ympyrää kun yritin kartoittaa tämän helvetinloukun johon olin joutunut, törmäsin johonkin ja jäin sen jälkeen väliin kun paskalapanen kurottautuin rutistamaan törmykseni kohdetta. Pyristelin irti vartaloiden välistä ja epäilin löytäneeni “Kissi-Mayn”. Nainen oli vaalea ja hoikka, näki että rintavarustusta oli paranneltu kirurgin veitsen alla mutta se ei pilannut kokonaiskuvaa atleettisesta ja sirosta.  
“Antman, tässä on May. May, avvarinturma” “tämäpä..mukava yllätys...miksi sinulla on tuo rakki mukanasi? Et voinut kaupungista mitään parempaa ryöstöö mukaasi” “ ei tämä ole miltä näyttää” “odotas kun äiteesi kuulee tästä, ei se että menet kaupunkiin ja joudat vankilaan vaan että ryöstät mukanasi tuommoisen paskaläjän” “ annatko minun edes selittää, en minä sitä ryöstänyt “  
Jäin keskustelun ulkopuolelle eikä se haitannut.


	6. Hei ho paita pois LAITA SE TAKAISIN LAITA ÄKKII APUA SILMÄNI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pojjaat jatkaa matkaansa ja minä ankaraa työskentelyä. Me kaikki tiedetään, että toinen noista on valetta. 
> 
> Hmm mitäköhän muuta? Sama paska jatkuu ja mikään ei ole pyhää, kai, kattellaan miten tilanne elää

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jotkut ei tosissaan usko että tää ei oo lukemisen arvosta

Kissi-Mayta piti vähän lämmitellä, kyl mä sen ymmärsin. Kukaan ei pahemmin diggaillut avvarinturmaa mutta mua sen sijaan...Mä olin rakastettava. "En mä sitä ryöstänyt, usko jo perkele, ois seurannut jäljillä kuitenkin", en tykkäillyt hirveästi kuinka May koitti vihjailla meikäpojan käyneen morsianta ryöstämässä. "Mulla on diili meneillään" " Parempi olla tai tulee huutia, jollen mää niin mammas...Ekkö sä vannonut sille ettet menis etsimään avvarinsurmaa?" "Novittu en, mä lupasin etten lähtis haastaa, sen virkaveljet ihan itte otti mut haltuun"  
May risti kätensä rintojensa alle, ne poukkoili vähän lisää. "Okei,mä uskon tän kerran ja vaan koska oltiin aviossa. Voitte punkkaa tän yön mun kämpillä, mä en sinne kuitenkaa ehi kun pitää pyörittöö tätä paikkaa"

Suutelin eksmuijaani ja kopeloin sen kotiavaimen tissien syövereistä. Olisinhan mä sen voinut vain pyytää mutta ei ois ollut lähellekkään yhtä hauskaa. Vielä hauskempaahan oli kytän ilme, sitä yökötti. Ihan kuin se oli puhdas pulmunen, mä tiesin sen kumilankakikasta. Kuvitteli olevansa hiljainen, hah. Heiluttelin avainta kytälle, "Lets mennään Antman, meillä on oma lemmenluola" Jotain se sadatteli perässäni mutta unohdin kunnella. Jatkoi märinäänsä vielä autossakin mutta käänsin volyymit kattoon ja annoin Eminemin vaientaa. Vois kohta huomata että ne säännöt minkä mukaan kyttä luuli tätä peliä pelattavan, oli mennyt vanhaksi. Tää oli uusi edikka, uudet säännöt, uudet meiningit.

Ei ollut pitkä matka, ei varsinkaan jos ajoi kuin meikäläinen. Räppi pauhasi täysillä ja silti kuulin "YRITÄTKÖ SÄ VITTU TAPPAA MEIDÄT VITUN KUSIPÄÄ HOMO" .

+++

Ihmetteli miten en kuollut matkalla. Avvarpaska ajoi kuin kaistapää ja sekin oli vähättelyä. Oli myönnettävä, että vähältä piti tilanteita ei syntynyt ja, että auto oli rupirukkasen hallinnassa. Mutta silti, nopeusrajoitukset olemassa syystä.

Matka ei ollut pitkä, ennätin kirota kuskin alimpaan helvettiin vain kolmasti. Serkku Kissi-Mayn tal oei ollut iso, taloksikin kutsuminen oli vähän siinä ja siinä. Neljä seinää, katto ja etuovi eikä tarvinnut edes kääntää päätään nähdäkseen koko komeuden. Saapasperse oli jo availemassa etuovea ja en voinut kuin henkäistä syvään. Tämä oli aivan perseestä. "Talo" ei ollut yhtään sen suurempi sisältä, yksittäinen parakkihuone. Kauhukseni huomasin siellä vain parisängyn, ei sohvaa tai edes nojatuolia! Tuijotin lisää ja rupesin näkemään yksityiskohtia, sängyssä oli tukevat karmit...Ja karmeissa lenkit kiinnittämistä varten. Minkä kiinnittämistä? Näin mustaa nahkaa, mahdollisesti käsirautojen ketjun ja jotain mikä saattoi olla ratsupiiskan varsi. Juuuuuu..Halusin pois. Poi. Pois. Pois. ...Vai halusinko?

Alitajunta nostatteli minulle haavekuvien kaikuja ja ravistelin ne äkkiä pois. Potkin kengät jalastani ja olin valmis menemään nukkumaan, vaikka se meinaisi sängynjakamista avvarperseen kanssa. En halunnut ajatella yhtään enempää. "Katos, Mayllä on vieläkin nämä käsiraudat tallessa, ostettiin ne messuilta ja .." Työnsin pääni tyynyjen alle, viimeinen asia mitä minun tarvitsi kuulla oli joku kertomus tuosta mätisäkistä ja isotissisestä stripparista. Käsiraudoissa.

 

\---

 

Athmail näki unta.

_Hän seisoo kotonaan keittiössä. Katselee ikkunasta ulos ja tiskaa lounastiskejä. Lautasia on kaksi, samoin viinilaseja. Mies hyräilee ja siihen sekoittuu astioiden kilinää, tunnelma on oudon seesteinen. Pian Ahtmail tuntee kämmenet lanteillaan, ne ovat voimakkaat ja hyväilevät hänen kylkiään. Hän tuntee lämpimän hengityksen niskassaan ja kääntää päänsä. Häntä katselee Röv, tämän hiukset ovat jälleen suittu taakse mutta pieni varjo on ehtinyt muodostua tämän leualle. Athmail suutelee tämän huulia pehmeästi, hän maistaa vielä lounaan toisen huulilta. Ote tiukentuu ja mies kääntää hänet vasten itseään. Athmail jännittyy ensin mutta suutelee pian uudestaan toista, hän vaatii. Toinen vastaa ja pian miehet ovat makuuhuoneessa. Makuuhuoneessa joka näyttää aivan parakilta missä he yöpyvät. Tosin nyt sängyn päädyssä on esillä nahkaremmit. Koko erosta huolimatta Athmail kaataa jättinsä vuoteelle ja sitoo tämän kädet remmeihin. Hän suutelee miestä vielä kerran, puraisee alahuulta ja siirtyy alemmas. Athmail kiusaa, hän hivelee, hän koskee, varovasti lipaisee mutta ei muuten koske avvarin elimeen. Jostain unen syövereistä on ilmestynyt hänen käteensä raippa. Hän kuljettaa raipan kärkeä pitkin miehen alavatsaa, iho nousee kananlihalle. Avvar puree huultaan. Athmail sivaltaa raipalla miehen rintakehää, siihen jää punainen juova ja mies karjaisee. Athmail lyö uudestaan, hänen elimensä kovettuu kun mies karjaisee uudestaan. Hän nuolee aiheuttamiaan piiskajuomia. Avvar huohottaa ja pyytää._

_Uni muuttuu, Athmail ratsastaa avvarin kyrvällä. Mies on edelleen sidottu sänkyyn ja tämän rinnassa on enemmän jälkiä, niin raipan kuin hampaiden. Athmail nojaa taaksepäin, hän koskettaa omaa elintään. Hän tuntee poltteen sisällään, hän haluaa tulla._

 

Athmail säpsähti hereille. Hän oli yltäpäältä hiessä.

 

++

Heräsin kun kyttä nytkähti vieressä, mitä lienee unta nähnyt. "Oliko hyväkin uni", kytällä jöpötti. Se katsoi tosi oudosti meikäläistä, puuttu sellainen halveksunta kokonaan. Sadattelun sijaan kyttä nousi polvilleen ja mitä hemmettiä, työnsi mut takaisin patjaa vasten. En sano ettenkö olisi ollut ok tilanteen kanssa mutta aijajai, meidän kylmän nihkeä avvarinvihaaja. Antman istuutui hajareisin mun vatsani päällä, tunsin vaan kuinka viisari rupes värähtelemään ja sitten kytän huulet olivatkin omillani.

 


	7. Ihan vitunmoinen writersblock mut tulipahan tehtyä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> löahlsglklgknbklnalknlkanbklanlkbnelkanale

En tiedä mikä minuun iski. Mikä helvetti minuun iski. Maistoin avvarin huulet, tunsin kielen tunkeutuvan suuhuni ja inahdin. Halusin tätä, alkukantainen ääni päässäni vaati tätä. Painauduin tiukemmin vasten toista, tunsin kuinka Rövin keho vastasi kosketukseen, hinkkasin itseäni miestä vasten kuin halpa huora.   
Vahvat kädet kiertyivät ympärilleni ja käänsivät minut vasten patjaa. Huohotin ja katsoin avvaridiootin kasvoja, hän ei katsonut minuun vaan jonnekin kauemmas, läpi seinän ja ehkä siitäkin vielä edemmäs. Uni oli saanut minut aivan sekaisin, kuin olisin jäänyt itse vangiksi omaan kehooni. En kyennyt lopettamaan vaan kurottauduin näykkäisemään Rövin paljasta kaulaa, käteni hakivat miehen kalua.   
Hymähdin kun käteni eivät löytäneet mitään estettä, tietenkin avvar nukkui alasti. Mitäpä muutakaan… Kiedoin sormeni sen ympärille, kuinka lämpimältä se tuntuikaan. Liikutin kättäni ja elin sykähti otteessa.

+++

Siis helvetti. Tuijotin seinää koska joo. Mitkään seksipuuhastelut ei oikein vieraitakaan ollut mut jotenkin musta tuntu ettei kytänrääpäle ihan tiennyt mitä se oli tekemässä. Tai siis kyllä se jotain tiesi, huohottamiseksihan tää oli menossa. Mutta tiennyt tiennyt, kaikki rahat ja bemmin avaimet vetoa ettei toi ollut ees koskettanut persettään ikinä.   
Kun se tarttui mun kulliini niin mietin hetken aikaa antaisko asian vaan olla ja kytän tehä mitä se nyt haluskaan. Mut ei, en mä ollu semmonen.   
“Ime”, työnsin mun sormen sen suuhun. Jotain tolle piti antaa yrittämisestä. Kaikki osallistujat palkitaan. Kun minä olin nuori...Juh eiköhän riittänyt.   
Kyttä imi mun sormea kuin juottovasikka joten tarjosin toisenkin. Siinä se tuijotti mua ja lutkutti, vähän rupes kaduttamaan koska saatana miten kivalta se ois näyttänyt polvillaan sormien sijasta kyrpä suussaan.  
“Riisu vaattees”, kyttä rupes wiglailemaan housujaan jalasta koska mitä muutakaan tommonen virastokynäniska tekis. Otin aluspaidan rintamuksesta kiinni ja repäsin, badabim badabum, yläkroppa paljaana nopeammin kuin ehti edes vastustella. Nuolasin sen nänniä ja kuulin heti voihkaisun. Nuolaisin uudestaan ja rupesin härnäämään, antman vastasi siihen kuivapanemalla. Ja mä kun olin aina luullut, että kytille irtois, kaikki ne univormut ja käsiraudat. Väärässäpä olin, tai sitten vaikeroiva kasa ei vaan ollut pelimiehiä.   
Se sai kuin saikin housunsa pois, täysi liputus päällä. Valuin alemmas, kohti jalkojen väliä. Jotain se mokelsi vastaan mutta käskin sen pitää suunsa, meistä kahdesta mä tiesin mitä tehtiin. Otin sitä nilkasta, puristin sen verran kovaa ettei sen sietäis edes kuvitella rimpuilevansa. Sängyntolppa oli houkuttelevan lähellä ja sanotaan näin, että homma oli tuttu. 

Kyttä oli aika pitkälti mun armoilla, sen nilkat oli tolpissa kiinni. Jalat auki kuin sammakolla, sen kiimahöyryt oli vähän purkautunut. Sen hepin kärjessä kimalteli jo ja mitään ei ollut tarvinnut tehdä kuin vähän mänhändlätä, kids these days. 

Kuola oli kuivunut sormista mutta mä en ollut mikään yhden tempun poni, asettauduin jalkojen väliin. Jotain se kysyi ja koitti vastustella, otin sisäreisistä kiinni. Varmasti löytyisi mustelmat aamulla mutta sitä saa mitä tilaa. Jos en ois paremmin tiennyt niin oisin väittänyt sen persreiän kuuluvan jollekin superhinarille. Ei karvan karvaa, kaikki pyyhitty. Vannon että siell hais ketokukat eikä hiki. Kivempaa vaan.   
Nuolin aluksi vain kehää, sinne ois päässyt muutenkaan kun kaikki oli puristettu kireämmäks mytyksi ku mun sakkolaput. Mä jatkoin hommiani ja pian kuulin vaan raskasta hengitystä, just semmosta kun ei uskalla vielä voihkia mutta vähän haluis. Vähitellen se rupes rentoutumaankin ja sain vietyä kieltä lähemmäs ja lähemmäs. Voihkina rupesi kuulumaan, kuin huora kirkossa tuo meidän poliisimme.   
Jalat rupesivat liikkumaan mun ourien alla, se oikein tarjosi persettään mulle nuoltavaksi. Livoin sitä kuin kakara pehmistään markkinoilla, työnsin kieleni sinne missä kukaan ei ollut köynyt. Suuri askel kytälle, pieni askel kaikille muille.   
Kytän kroppa ei enää tiennyt pitikö sen tarjota persettä vai panna ilmaa, irrottauduin vähän ja imin omia sormiani, tää vietäisiin loppuun perinteisesti. Ensimmäinen sormi lupsahti siään kaiken kuolan keskelle, kytän sätkintä loppui vain hetkeksi ja jatkui kun rupesin liikuttelemaan etusormeani. Nyt se kroppa oikein yritti päästä sormen ympärille, hetken kelasin että osiin heittänyt toisenkin sormen sisään mutta sitten taas, ei liikaa hyvää kerralla.   
Voihkina vaan yltyi ja pian sen koko reikä späsmäsi.   
Naurahdin kun nousin, jätkä oli ihan kuitti. Ei energian hiventäkään itessään. Irrotin sen nilkat ja lähdin autolle, mä nukkuisin loppuyön siellä.

+++

Makasin aivan raatona. En ymmärtänyt, en käsittänyt. Miksi avvar ei ollut vain painanut minua patjaan ja ruvennut painamaan. Sillä ei selkeästi ollut kyllä ollut siinä mitään ongelmia koskaan tai minkään kanssa. Mikä tässä oli etten ollut kelvannut...Miksi avvarpaska lähti ulko-ovesta. Mit -Olin liian puhki kokemuksesta ja vaivuin uneen.   
\---

En tiedä kumpi minut herätti levottomasta unesta, silmiin paistava aurinko vai paistuvan lihan haju. Raotin silmiäni, sängyn viereen oli tuotu vesiämpäri joka höyrysi vielä. Jakkaralla oli pyyhe ja pesurätti. Kokkia tai paistuvaa lihaa ei näkynyt missään mutta en tiennyt olisinko välttämättä halunnut nähdä ketään, minua hävetti. Vääntäydyin sängynreunalle istumaan, se ei ollut kivualista mutta..outoa. Takapääni ei ollut koskaan joutunut eilisen kaltaisen kohteeksi. Otin rätin ja rupesin kuuraamaan, saisikohan sillä pestyä yön syntejäkin pois? Pesytymiseen ei välttämättä kulunut niin pitkään vaan siihen kuinka kauan istuin kasvot käsissä ennen kuin nousin ylös ja rupesin pukemaan päälleni. Aluspaitani oli menetetty mutta jostain oli kaivettu melkein samanlainen. Ostettu, löysin hintalaput siitä vielä kiinni. Vihdoin keräsin kaiken henkisen kanttini ja nousin, ruuan haju tuli ulkoa ja eittämättä siellä olisi joku paikallinen paistamassa salametsästettyä peuraa ja bemari olisi kadonnut kuskeineen. 

Yllätyin, ihmisperse seisoi nuotion äärellä paidatta ja käänteli jotain mikä vaikutti olevan lokki vartaassa.


End file.
